Learning to Love
by jen3227
Summary: Where Hermione gets lessons, Draco gets them in return, and they both learn something they never expected they would.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Learning to Love  
**Word Count:** 1,100+  
**Status:** WIP  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
**Summary:** Where Hermione gets lessons, Draco gets them in return, and they both learn something they never expected they would.  
**Disclaimer:** I honestly don't own anything...you'd think I wouldn't have to publicly admit that, but...you know ;)  
**Beta:** Tasha (lyndsiefenele) came in at the last minute! Thanks so much :). And Michelle, ma lovely lady, who is awesome!  
**Banner:** made by _Lady Malfoy_ at **TDA**.  
**Notes:** This is actually quite **IMPORTANTIMPORTANT**. For those reading, please know that this story is quite old – 2008, in fact – but that when my computer crashed, after I had taken the story down for revisions, I lost all the data and had to slowly come to the realization that some remnants of it would probably be in my e-mail. I found up to Chapter 12, and am hoping to get the rest of the data off Henry (my beloved laptop) before I finally upload all rewritten chapters. HOPEFULLY this happens. :) And hopefully you guys haven't lost hope in me yet. **Also**, this first chapter, and all the ones after it, have been altered from the original.

**Previous story summary:** Of course, being the brave Gryffindor, Hermione Granger did not run away. True, she didn't know what to do, where to start, but she had a sinking feeling that to win his love she'd have to go beyond her prudish morals. The Problem: Who would help?

**Learning to Love: Prologue**

Hermione didn't remember when it started – just that it had. And that, now, she couldn't seem to stop it once she'd realized her fault. She despised not knowing the beginning of everything, but it never sat well in her stomach when she felt the repercussions. Not only did she feel her heart break every day, over something so trivial she had thought she'd never let herself be caught up by, but now she had to watch his heart grow ever-the-more bigger for another girl.

It was terrible.

She thought it might've begun during an argument, over something just as unbelievably stupid as the infatuation she had for him now. It might have even been because he relied on her so frequently and strongly; both for homework and aiding Harry with his life, but more importantly the friendship that had formed over the years. She argued that if that were the case, why wouldn't she be in love with Harry too, like she was with Ron? Simple. They were too close – closer than she was with Harry Potter. While Harry trusted her with everything, most of his time was occupied with Voldemort, Ginny, and his keen attention to stumble upon the most dangerous situations. Ron and her were somewhat on the sidelines, taking their best friend's actions in stride and trying to cope with it all, just the two of them. _Together_.

She'd even believed it had started when the memories, moments, and intimate times in their life met in her mind, colliding and forming a realistic and palpable bond in her eyes. Whether he recognized it and saw her in the exact same way she saw him was questionable. He was her friend for a reason, though, and she had trouble trying to tell herself he didn't even remotely like her at all, when he could easily be friends with someone easier to get along with and less irritating when it came to how he spent his free time. With Hermione.

That's why she thought he'd at least reciprocate her feelings. If only a little bit.

She could remember various moments, every day, with Ron that truly convinced her to believe so. The proximity he didn't leave when he sat beside her, so close she could practically feel his heartbeat; the way his hand would repeatedly rest on her lower back, directing her to and from classes they shared; the way he smiled in her direction and maintained eye contact until she got the joke; the simple act of consideration in any possible place they were together. Hermione couldn't get enough of it.

She forced herself to forget how often they got into fights. When that wasn't enough, she blamed it solely on them "acting like an old married couple." It was feasible, she thought. That's what Harry sometimes called it, anyway, and she had wondered if that was another sign Ron might have feelings for her as well. If Harry believed so, then maybe...

But she couldn't ever be sure.

Lavender and Ron's relationship always stared at her everywhere she went – the constant background of her mind – and never were they separated long enough for Hermione to bring it up, discuss things, and then, depending on which way the conversation went, be together or very much apart. She didn't even think she had the gall do such a thing, either. Which, sadly, created quite the problem for one Hermione Granger.

She often found herself losing concentration everywhere – the library, the common room, and even her _classes_. Hermione knew such a thing was no good. Not in her world, at least. The residual thoughts she'd have when snapping out of her stupor would be of Ron, snogging her, caressing her face, laughing beside her at the Burrow. And then thoughts of Lavender, and how she'd gotten in the way of her fantasies, her dreams, her _life_, would follow. She'd think of how Lavender got to have Ron, while all Hermione got was a broken heart and an occupied best friend.

Lavender and Ron were quite adorable, really, when Hermione had the mind to forget about herself. She realized long ago that he held Lavender in a more personal way than the way he walked with Hermione to their lessons, that he looked at Lavender longer and with a small smile on his face when he saw her, and that, not only did he sit close whenever he lounged beside her, but he cuddled her into the safety of his arms. It would pierce a hole in her heart when she saw anything of the sort, but she'd fiercely hold on to his touches from earlier in that day to dim the pain. Then she'd glare a little, try and ignore it when they didn't seem to notice, and hope that someday that would be her. Someday.

Hermione personally had nothing against Lavender – it was the principle of the matter, she knew, but nonetheless realized her anger toward her would have to stop at some point. She'd have to get over her love for Ron, move on perhaps, and finally feel less guilty for being mad at them for finding love with each other.

Or...or she could do something about it instead.

_But what?_

* * *

**Hello guys! I'm really hoping that this is captivating enough to bring you to the next chapter - this story is definitely going in for the long haul, and I expect it to be quite long, but we'll see how it goes! Anyway, tell me if you like it :).**

**Love, Jen**


	2. A Note

Hey, everybody!

I know it's been _ages_, but I had a little predicament that severely stopped the flow of this story. **The SIMPLE VERSION: **I'm back and I'm rewriting the chapters as of right now. I'll take this author's note out once I get the second chapter beta-ed, which will happily be in the next week. **However, **the first chapter was also rewritten, so I'd just like to ask everyone to go back and read that before continuing on when I add the second chapter. I swear to you that this story will be exponentially better than what I had uploaded before, and that it's going to be uploaded all in very short succession - I'm too excited not to!

Now, because I can't upload any chapter that's under 500 words, I'll just explain myself below so that this can go up for a short period of time - just so my readers know what's going on :).

**THE LONG VERSION: **I had the great idea to rewrite both my novel-length stories and have all the chapters beta-ed. Because of how bad the beginnings of the stories were, how flat they were with no character added, I wanted to take them down so people didn't have to read the really crappy writing and think to themselves that they weren't going to try the rest of the story out, because I know my writing improved at the very least as my stories went on. But with my luck, of course, my computer had a major meltdown and crashed on me in randomness only a week later. It wasn't very pretty. I had saved all my chapters onto my hardrive and was slowly going through revisions, and all the chapters had been taken down from every site I ever uploaded to, so I had nothing roaming around the internet that I could quickly take from. This was back in February, of course. I had thought that I was going to take my laptop in to get it fixed, but life intervened and other commitments were fulfilled - so I hadn't thought of taking it in until the summer, when I needed access to a NOT slow computer the most. But. My computer guy was on vacation, so I once again put it on hold. Not until the middle of November did I think to let another person look at it - the bad news? My laptop can never be restored. The good news? We can simply grab all the data from it and put it onto my other laptop. Including ALL my stories :). They explained how to do that for me, but I had no luck, so I'll be needing to take it back again in a couple weeks when they don't have a backlog of shitty computers.

So then. I was on my computer, and I had the idea to go back into my OLD ASS e-mail to see if I could dig up any stories. AND WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT. I uncovered the first 12 chapters of this story, but by the time I get to posting all those up, I'll have gotten the data from the other computer and there'll be no more wait. I'll also get the The Unexpected back, and be able to complete Fulfilling a Wish with much better diction and a more well-rounded plot. Past that, I'm also going over ALL my other stories, too. It's quite a bit of work, but I'm looking forward to it :).

**TL;DR: **I'm posting again, but read the first chapter because it's different than when I first had it up!


End file.
